Leather and Lace
by When The Tide Comes In
Summary: Zane quickly shot Bella one of those looks again. "I was actually about to come looking for you girls. Bella, specifically. Do you think you can meet here later, around eight? I need some help with a project that," He pointed to Rikki and Cleo. "You two can't see yet." / Oneshot. Bella/Zane. Request from the lovely Elysa-Lu. :)


_one of them bullets went straight for the jugular vein_  
_there were people running, a flash of lightning_  
_then everything changed._

x

Zane Bennett was bad news, that much Bella was certain of.

He was reckless, conceited, and egotistical right down to the core and she just couldn't understand what Rikki saw in him—other than his warm whiskey brown eyes and absolutely breathtaking smile, that is. Bella looked sheepishly down at her juice, internally scolding herself for fantasizing about her best friend's boyfriend again. She wasn't exactly sure when her heart started threatening to beat right out of her chest whenever she looked at Zane, but it felt like she'd been pining for him for _years _despite the fact she'd only known him for a few months now. It just didn't make sense; she _knew _he was nothing but trouble, so why did she want him _so bad_? Maybe it had to do with the looks Zane had been sending her recently; just a sly, subtle twitch of the lips and a once-over with those warm, warm eyes of his. Will never looked at her like that, and it wasn't that he losing interest in her, Bella knew Will's feelings and intentions toward her, but he was just so... casual. He felt more like a best friend than he did a boyfriend. There wasn't any passion.

But Zane? Zane was all passion. Hot, explosive, reckless, raw _passion_. The type of passion Bella so desperately yearned for.

As much as she loved Will and would do anything in her power to keep him safe and happy, Bella knew she was going to have to break off their relationship sometime soon—she should've already, but the thought of breaking his heart made her sick to her stomach. Will just couldn't give Bella what she needed, he was too gentle and reserved and kind natured, and Bella wasn't going to put a boy before her own happiness (her mother taught her better than that). Even Lewis, who was often just as laid back as Will was, had an undercurrent of recklessness thrumming just beneath the surface of his skin. Will, on the other hand, seemed to have nothing to patience beneath his. The thought made Bella cringe, she felt bad for thinking of her own boyfriend as boring, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

"Hey Bella, you okay?"

She quickly looked up from her juice to the source of the question. It was Rikki.

"Yeah," Bella replied, forcing a smile. "I'm alright. Just a little anxious about tonight, I guess. I wrote a new song and I'm not sure if I like it or not."

Rikki rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it'll great, just like all your others."

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure. It's a little different from my usual."

"So? All artists change their style from time to time." Rikki looked down at her watch. "Look, I get off in fifteen minutes. Why don't you get ahold of Cleo and then the three of us go for a swim? That'll make you feel better."

"That sounds great," Bella said, even though she knew it wouldn't help. It wasn't her new song she was worried about, it was her newfound feelings for Zane and they wouldn't go away just because her and her friends went for a swim. "I'll text Cleo and tell her to meet us here at three."

She tapped _Rikki and I are going for a swim in about 15 minutes, can you come? :) _while Rikki got back to work. At least hanging out with her friends would take her mind of Zane for a few hours. That she was more than thankful for.

x

Cleo arrived at the cafe twenty minutes later, complaining that she couldn't find a thing to wear and just threw on whatever she happened to grab from the back of her closet. Bella didn't know why Cleo tended to act so self-consciously, she was beautiful regardless of what she was wearing.

"The fish aren't going to care what you're wearing, Cleo." Rikki said as she exited Zane's office.

"Rikki does have a point," Bella added. "You look gorgeous, anyway. I love that sundress. It really brings out your eyes."

Cleo beamed. "Aw, thanks Bella! I can't believe it still fits me, to be honest. I bought it last year."

They three of them left the cafe and began walking toward the beach, Rikki and Cleo chattering away about something Bella couldn't quite focus on. Her mind was elsewhere, wandering to what Zane might be up to. She hadn't seen him at the cafe or with Rikki today. Maybe he was at the garage next to the motorbike track working on his bike, or maybe he was with Nate or Lewis. Could he possibly be cheating on Rikki? It wouldn't surprise her at all given the looks he'd been sending her lately.

"Bella, are you thinking about that song again?" Rikki asked.

"Huh?"

Rikki arched an eyebrow. "You seem awful distracted today."

"Is everything okay?" Cleo asked, voice suddenly filled with concern.

"Everything is fine, alright?" Bella said a little too quickly and a little too loudly. "I've just got some stuff on my mind. Nothing you two need to worry about."

Cleo frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head. "Nah, I'd rather just swim for a while. Speaking of which," She gestured toward the beach, hoping to change to the subject. "We're here."

"Last one to Mako owes me a juice!" Rikki called, taking off toward the water. Cleo laughed brightly and followed, Bella right on their heels.

Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as she thought it'd be.

x

The swim was much more relaxing than Bella thought it would be_—t_here was something about being in the ocean that was therapeutic and relaxing, it made her feel like everything was right in the world. Maybe it was just a mermaid thing. She was feeling much better when her, Rikki, and Cleo returned to the cafe. The smile slipped off her face, however, when she noticed Zane standing behind the counter chattering away on the phone, writing something down in a notebook. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he wrote. It must've been a business thing. When Zane looked up a painfully gorgeous grin spread out across his face. Bella's knees went weak.

He ended the call and slipped his phone into his back pocket before approaching them. "You three certainly look like you've been up to something."

Rikki smiled mischievously. "Just a swim."

Zane quickly shot Bella one of those _looks _again. "I was actually about to come looking for you girls. Bella, specifically. Do you think you can meet here later, around eight? I need some help with a project that," He pointed to Rikki and Cleo. "You two can't see yet."

Bella's heart dropped into her stomach.

"A project, you say?" Rikki began, crossing her arms across her chest. "This wouldn't have anything to do with birthday coming up, would it?"

"Of course not," He replied, feigning innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I bet you don't." She retorted, playing shoving his shoulder. "I guess me and Cleo will just have to drag Bella shopping with us now then, right Bella?"

Bella cringed. "Sorry guys, I told Will I'd meet him at his place at four. I should probably get going, actually."

Cleo chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, _go_. Don't have too much fun!"

"I'll see you tonight, right Bella?" Zane asked, giving her a subtle once over.

Bella nodded and squeaked a quick "yeah!" before walking briskly out the door and in the direction of Will's boatshed. Her day just went from bad to worse.

x

"Hey Bella," Will said brightly as he opened the door for her. "Have a good day?"

She tried to keep the tension out of her smile. "Yeah, me and Cleo and Rikki went for a swim. I've got to help Zane with something later, though. I can't stay too long."

"_Zane_?" He asked, as if the name tasted bad on his tongue. Though, with their history, it probably did. "What's he need? And from you?"

"Something about Rikki's birthday, I'm pretty sure. You know how she gets."

Bella tried not to feel too hurt by the look on Will's face when she mentioned Rikki. She knew Rikki saved him from drowning and everything, but sometimes she worried that Will's feelings for her best friend went deeper than that. Was that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach the same feeling Will would get if he knew about her pathetic crush on Zane? She felt like such a hypocrite.

Will nodded. "Yeah. It's just weird, though... Zane doing something for someone else that doesn't benefit himself. I feel like we're in the twilight zone now."

She sighed. "Be nice, Will."

"I know, I know. Let's start on this physics homework, yeah?"

Bella nodded and sat down on the couch as Will went to grab his backpack. For the rest of the evening they didn't say much to one another, and when it was time for Bella to leave she rushed out the door before Will could kiss her goodbye. She was afraid she might break down into guilty tears if he did.

x

Everything was dark when Bella arrived at the cafe.

"Hello?" She asked tentatively as she stepped inside. Two dim overhead lights flickered on.

Zane was sitting up on the juice bar, long legs dangling off the edge and hands resting casually on his lap. He was grinning, sharp and wicked and full of much more heat than Bella was used to. His eyes were dark and her knees were trembling.

"Hello yourself. I'm glad you actually showed up."

Bella swallowed thickly. "This has nothing to do with Rikki, does it?"

Zane hopped down off the bar and sauntered over to her. "What do you think?"

"I, I don't understand_—" _

_"Come on, _Bella. Don't play stupid. We both know how bad you want me. You're not exactly subtle. Every time I come around you girls you look like a rabbit in the headlights."

She took a shuddering breath and took a step backward, only to bumb into a table. "I could say the same thing to you. About the subtly."

Zane chuckled lowly. "Who said anything about me trying to be subtle? If I want something," He took a step forward, leaning forward as he took her face in one of his hands. His breath ghosted across the bridge of Bella's nose and her heart threatened to pound right out of her ribcage. "I go after it."

"What about Rikki?" She nearly whispered. "And Will? You know we're together."

"Will is nothing more than a big, dopey child. We both know that. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to get bored with him, to be honest. And as for Rikki, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Bella wanted to tear her face out of Zane's hand, but said hand was big and strong and warm and she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "You're a horrible person. Rikki really cares about you. Don't you care at all?"

"She thinks she cares, but I know she doesn't. Not really. Nobody cares_—" _

"That isn't true_—" _

"It's not just her I want anymore. It's you."

"Not like this."

Zane smirked and proceeded to rest his free hand on her hip. He slipped his thumb under her shirt and pressed it into the hollow of her hipbone. She whimpered.

"What was that?" He leered, letting go of her face so he could trail his other hand down her side. He ducked his headed and pressed a warm kiss to the underside of her jaw, reveling in the way it made her jump.

Bella didn't say a word, just continued to breathe through her nose. "Nothing," she eventually said, giving in to what she'd been fantasizing about for so long and arching up into Zane's touch. He continued to slide his hand down her thigh and behind her knee where he pulled her leg up and against him. Feeling bold, Bella turned her head to initiate a kiss before jumping up and wrapping her other leg around his waist. Zane grinned into her mouth and slid his hands to her ass so he could hold her up.

"You always get what you want, don't you?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Always." He murmured against her neck, then he turned and packed her to his office. Her heart rocketed into her throat.

Bella really didn't plan on losing her virginity tonight.

x

Once the most heart pounding, breathing taking, and world tilting forty five minutes of Bella's life was over she found herself alone. Rikki had called and requested Zane's help with something, probably in the hopes of distracting him from working on her "birthday project," and he'd left without another thought. She dressed herself silently in his office, shimmying into her panties as tears began to stream down her face. How could she be so stupid? So _reckless_? What would happen if Rikki every found out? And Will? Their friendships would most certainly be over. A sob tore itself from Bella's throat. She felt dirty.

The walk home was the longest she'd had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N**: _Well, I hope you liked it elysa-lu! It had a pleasure to write. :D I wasn't too sure about the song (mostly because You Are Not Alone is my Lewis/Zane song and I usually end up in a hysterical ball on the couch because bABIES OH MY GOODNESS) I put at the beginning, but I thought those lyrics fit Bella/Zane really well too. :p I hope this was what you were wanting :)) _


End file.
